The following patents relate to devices for shaping cue stick tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 221,164 describes a billiard-cue chalk block having sand paper secured to the bottom and sides of the block. The top surface of the chalk is formed with a concavity adapted to fit the tip of the cue, and the sandpaper at the bottom may also be formed with a similar depression for occasional use.
U.S. Pat. No. 284,548 describes a billiard cue trimmer comprising a block with a series of chambers, each having a concave bottom covered with sandpaper or emery cloth. The curvature of each bottom is graduated in accordance with a fixed standard, and the scale of curvature is indicated by an appropriate symbol so that a cue tip can be trimmed to any convex contour desired by a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,136 describes a device for trimming billiard cue tips including a receptacle having a bottom and an annular wall. A disc-like abrading surface is provided at the bottom of the receptacle, and the annular wall is notched or serrated to form a file-like surface to engage the edge of the cue tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,828 describes a cue tip trimmer which is an abrasive wheel, shaped to easily trim cue stick tips and refinish them as they are worn during play. The trimmer consists of a solid cylindrically shaped abrasive wheel having a cylindrical recess which terminates within the wheel in a concave shape recess.
A need exists for a device which will enable a player of a table ball game, such as pool, snooker or billiards, to reform the tip of the cue stick which has become dimpled or distorted due to repeated cue tip-ball contacts so that the tip is maintained with a smooth, uniform exterior contour. The exterior contour of the tip changes constantly during a pool game as a result of the repeated cue-ball contacts. These variations in the external contour of the tip adversely affect the accuracy of a shot, since the cue ball upon being struck by the distorted tip will likely not roll in the particular desired direction. To date, the usual method by which players compensate for the changes in the exterior contour of the tip is by "chalking" the tip. However, chalking does not reform the tip which has been deformed in tip cue-ball contact, but merely aids in increasing friction between the cue stick tip and the cue ball. Thus, a need exists for a tool which will enable a player to eliminate the variations in tip form, including contour, smoothness, tip density and uniform surface.